howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Windwalker (Books)
The Windwalker is a Sky Dragon that is used as a riding dragon in the How to Train Your Dragon Book series. Physical Appearance Windwalkers change quite a bit as they age. Infant Windwalkers are covered with both fur and feathers, and are a bit of an ugly duckling. When young, the fur slows the dragon down and its ankles and wing joints are ''wobbly and bendy. However, as it grows the Windwalker slowly loses the fur and grows more sleek, and its flying ability improves as its joints firm up. If referencing the cover of How to Steal a Dragon's Sword, Windwalkers seem to take on a somewhat crocodilian appearance as they age. At a young age, Windwalkers have larger eyes and ears, small horns, 5 curved claws on each foot, and small protruding saber teeth. They are covered with both fur and feathers, and are a bit of an ugly duckling. As an adolescent, the Windwalker begins to lose the fur and grow sleeker. It has not yet mastered flying, but still can carry a person and move swiftly on the ground. As an adult, the Windwalker grows a longer neck, darker scales, wickedly sharp, curved claws, and its maw now resembles that of a crocodile, with many of its teeth showing. The nose horn grows longer and its ears are smaller than when it was young. It can now seat 3 people whereas it used to have slight trouble carrying one. The Windwalker is truly impressive on maturation. According to The Incomplete Book of Dragons, Windwalkers form a chrysalis at the age of seventeen years and emerge in six to seven months. The reader is left wondering what magnificent form the Windwalker has taken after this transformation. Because of this development timeline and the fact that Hiccup's Windwalker has not yet reached his Chrysalis stage, it would seem Hiccup and his Windwalker are roughly the same age — early to mid-teens — during the Book series. Abilities Windwalkers are one of the few dragons able to fly into the thin upper atmosphere, and as an older adolescent can almost match a Silver Phantom in flight. As a mid-aged teenager, Hiccup's Windwalker "had turned into one of the swiftest, most maneuverable dragons in the Archipelago." Windwalkers have excellent hearing and sight. Their nictitating membranes (third eyelids) are transparent, allowing the dragon eye protection but not compromising sight. They are able to speak Dragonese, though Hiccup's Windwalker is portrayed as mute. The Incomplete Book of Dragons also indicates that a Windwalker can produce either electricity or lightning bolts. Windwalkers are faithful and fast, siding with humans during the Dragon Rebellion. Appearances ''How to Twist a Dragon's Tale Book 5 introduces Hiccup's Windwalker, the only Windwalker seen in the series. He is still a juvenile and traumatized from being a slave on Lava-Lout Island. How to Break a Dragon's Heart Hiccup's Windwalker transports Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III to Berserker Island, where he is captured. How to Steal a Dragon's Sword Windwalker climbs Angry Mountain with Hiccup and sleeps during the Dragon Rebellion attack. He also helps Hiccup during the sword fighting competition and later flies Hiccup to safety from the Dragon Rebellion. How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel At the beginning of the book, Windwalker is with Hiccup, Toothless, and Wodensfang when they are attacked in the woods and Windwalker helps fight and then flies Hiccup away. A little later, Windwalker drops off Hiccup, Toothless, and Wodensfang at the Prison Darkheart and then is scared off by a human firing at him from the fort leaving Hiccup’s helmet. At the end off the book, Windwalker flies alongside the Deadly Shadow as they escape from the Prison Darkheart. How to Fight a Dragon's Fury Windwalker stays hidden for the first half or so of the book thinking Hiccup is dead. After he finds Hiccup, he flies Hiccup to fight Furious despite being afraid and Windwalker flies to avoid the Dragon Furious’s attacks. After the war ends, Windwalker flies Hiccup back to celebrate with the humans. The Incomplete Book of Dragons The life cycle of the Windwalker is discussed in this reference book. The Windwalker also appears in the 'Dragon Key' at the back of the book. Trivia *Some fans speculate that Toothless from the HTTYD Franchise is based partially on Hiccup's Windwalker. Similarities include: extreme loyalty, about the same ages, black color, Hiccup's "riding" dragon, and a superb flyer. *There is a fan theory suggesting that after the chrysalis stage, the Windwalker will become a Silver Phantom, but this has not been confirmed. *Windwalker is the only dragon in the books and franchise to have the same name as its species name. *Windwalkers reportedly smell like hot chocolate. Gallery HtTaDT-HiccupWindwalker.JPG|In ''How to Twist a Dragon's Tale 253072_475896805806159_1780385819_n.jpg Windwalker.jpg Older_windwalker.jpg WindwalkerBaby.JPG|Baby Windwalker WindwalkerChrysallis.JPG|Windwalker Chrysallis Windwalker2.JPG 988381 521428541252985 243991034 n.jpg Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:How to Twist a Dragon's Tale Category:How to Twist a Dragon's Tale - Dragons Category:How to Break a Dragon's Heart Category:How to Break a Dragon's Heart - Dragons Category:How to Steal a Dragon's Sword Category:How to Steal a Dragon's Sword - Dragons Category:How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel Category:How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel - Dragons Category:How to Fight a Dragon's Fury Category:How to Fight a Dragon's Fury - Dragons Category:The Incomplete Book of Dragons Category:The Incomplete Book of Dragons - Dragons Category:Sky Dragon Class Category:Dragon Species from the Books